Chii
by L00neytunes
Summary: Kanda has a partner, Allen repeated in awe, marveled at the fact that someone could actually work with the stoic exorcist. Yup, Lavi replied, and that's none other than our dear Chiichan over here...    LavixOCxKanda


**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own any of the characters (including the akumas) in this story. Well, with the exception of my original character, Chii, of course.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hmm….this is my first DGM fanfic and the second fanfic that I've ever written in my entire life. The first one ended up at the bottom of the rubbish chute (and was then incinerated and used as landfill material, I suppose) by accident and I was….horrified. I had written out the whole story in paper and had accidentally thrown it away together with the 50pound worth of worksheets that I've accumulated in the past 2 years. Silly me.

Enough of this nonsensical nonsense and onward to the story! (This sounds strangely sailor-ish)

CHAPTER ONE 

"Cream stew, gyoza, a mushroom omelette, ginger roast, some fried rice, and a caesar salad and for dessert, cream puffs and ten dorayaki." Allen Walker odered cheerfully, mouth practically watering at the thought of these delicious food. "Oh! Can I have 5 tako-"

"Allen."

"Yes?"

"You've got work. Supervisor Komui 's calling you."

"Now?" Allen asked feebly. The finder nodded affirmative as Allen's shoulders sagged with his head hanging down dramatically. He slouched towards the general direction of the office, all the while thinking about those delicious food, which he would not be eating anytime soon.

"Excuse me." Allen called out the moment he reached the office, and bowed to Komui, as a polite gesture. He straightened his back and let out a yelp in surprise.

Kanda is in the room too. It does not bode well.

"Do you hate the cold?" Komui asked abruptly, "Or maybe the heat?"

"N-nothing in particular…" Allen stammered.

"Is that so? Isn't that good? " Komui replied in a sing-song voice.

And so, Allen and Kanda went sent off onto a mission to recover a 'could-be' innocence . Much to Allen's relief, Lavi and Bookman decided to join in at the last second, just as they were about to set off to the train station in a boat.

"What a drag." Kanda deadpanned.

"Well, besides that comment, nice to meet you, Yu!"

"Don't call me by my first name!"

"Well, for what it's worth, I'm an exorcist too," a cheerful Lavi countered. "Besides, if Chii can call you 'Yu', then so can I." Kanda decided to ignore Lavi's comments and proceeded on to row the boat through the canal.

The silence that engulfed them since the start of the journey was only broken when Allen spoke up, asking a question that has been lingering in his mind for the last few minutes.

"Lavi, who is this Chii you were talking about?"

"Eh!" Lavi shouted in surprise, which resulted in a kick on the head by a startled and pissed Bookman.

"Stop shouting, you idiot!" Bookman chided, looking rather like a bird who had had it's feathers ruffled.

"Ouch…" Lavi whined, rubbing on the bump that had appeared on his head. "I was just surprised that Allen haven't met Chii yet…" he mumbled.

"Is Chii an exorcist too?"

"Yup! She's one of the few fun people you can find in the Black Order." Lavi declared enthusiastically. "You'll see for yourself later on at the train station."

"Train station? Why? Is she going somewhere too?"

"She going on the mission with us! Don't you know? Didn't Kanda tell you?"

_No, he didn't._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

The group of exorcists soon reached the train station, and just in time too, as their designated train gave out a long loud whistle, the last warning that the train was about to leave.

"Where's Chii? The train is about to leave soon…" Lavi drawled lazily, looking around, hoping to catch sight of a certain redhead.

"Oh my….and to think that I thought Kanda was the impatient one…", came a voice from behind.

**The End**Of Chapter One – Prologue, that is.

Well, how was it? Not too bad I hope.

You can message (pm?) me if you have any…um…comments/criticism on the story. If you want to.

Alright then, Ciao!


End file.
